


【晞是宁人·晞宁】顶刘的沦陷

by calledoliver



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calledoliver/pseuds/calledoliver
Summary: CP是曾舜晞×刘宇宁，友友们能接受再进哦
Relationships: 心有宁晞, 晞宁, 晞是宁人, 曾舜晞/刘宇宁, 曾舜晞×刘宇宁
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. 乖巧的假相

一辆PWP玩弄车，一米九M真香hshshs  
些微的SM情节有

刘宇宁万万没想到，事情会发展成这样。

他发誓，一开始他只是见色起意。没办法，东北男人就是很好面子，在外头要标榜自己“好使”，在里头喜欢“温柔听话”最好还漂亮的对象。以前的几段恋情是有过不堪回首的时期，熬过去了，也都可以光明正大地在直播里当笑料梗讲出来。刘宇宁觉得，自己比起那会儿成熟了，可是这种好面子的东北基因，他是没法改的。  
他感觉得到曾舜晞应该是喜欢自己。曾舜晞这种有礼貌有教养的好孩子，又比他小七岁那么多，整天眨巴着亮晶晶的狗狗眼，一边仔细听你讲话一边点头，虽然时不时对你表现出信赖和仰慕，扭头又会大声叫你的全名开始撒娇。就好像撸猫撸着撸着，它突然咬了你一口又轻轻舔舔你，一口气萦绕在心上，跟挠痒痒似的，受用。重点，曾舜晞又长得很漂亮。  
漂亮、乖巧，又喜欢自己。虽然可惜是个男孩儿，也已经完全满足了刘宇宁的虚荣心。  
刘宇宁的工作室里有个年轻女生，是曾舜晞的妈妈粉，没工作的时候就会刷着小孩的各种照片视频吃吃笑。有一回刘宇宁在她手机上瞄到一段视频，一群人做清宫装扮，在舞台上还原还珠格格。演小燕子那个，眼睛跟当年的赵薇一样又大又水灵。刘宇宁随口夸了一句“这姑娘还挺zùn的”。女生哈哈大笑，把手机凑近了给他看，他才认出那个“小燕子”就是曾舜晞，几年前才20出头的年纪，脸蛋肉呼呼的，嫩的能掐出水，确实漂亮。  
隔天在剧组见着，是曾舜晞先来找他说的话。小孩手里抱着一个保温杯，欢天喜地地跑过来塞给他，还是爱叫大名：“刘宇宁老师，听你昨天的台词好像有点多，收工的时候嗓子都哑了，这是我经纪人泡的润喉凉茶，给你装了一点，嗓子不舒服的时候就喝一点，很管用的，我们广东人平时就喝的方子。”  
刘宇宁看看保温杯又看看他，心里有些微妙却难形容的感觉。经纪人准备的？他可是听那个妈妈粉说这小孩会特意在冰箱里存着冰袋就是为了给经纪人做饭用，怕是他经纪人还不及他体贴细心。想到这儿，又觉得自己太狗直男了，一块儿拍了两部戏，也没想着给人家带个什么东西，白瞎人家对自己的一片好心。  
对，就是对自己太好了。温柔的爱意，东北男人打出生就最缺的那种。  
小孩还在仰着脸，期待地看着他。刘宇宁定定神，笑着接过保温杯搂住曾舜晞的肩膀摇了摇：“那就多谢晒。”  
塑料广东话让曾舜晞那双漂亮的大眼睛弯了起来，不着痕迹地在刘宇宁肩上靠了一下，随即分开准备今天的拍摄。中途休息的时候，刘宇宁望着保温杯出神，心里还是暗自可惜了一阵儿。怎么就是个带把儿的。要是个女的，这么乖这么体贴又这么漂亮，又有事业心，方方面面都完美，他很有可能就去追了也说不定。  
他听到导演喊他开工，便起身准备过去，而那正在琢磨的事情又迅速了转了个弯，让他突然的停下了脚步。他刚才想到。  
但小孩是男的，好像也没那么那么的讨厌。

刘宇宁觉得，就是因为白天这一点点的想法，才让他在晚上吃了这么大的亏。因为觉得漂亮小孩喜欢他不讨厌，所以当那晚杀青宴后，借着酒意赖在他身上的曾舜晞三番五次不肯起来，他便也顺水推舟地答应了导演会好好地将他送回房间；因为那张泛着酡红的脸实在动人，所以曾舜晞亲上来的时候他也没有推开，而是顺势倒在了床上；又因为，当他反应过来和男人接吻了，好像并没有他想像的那么恶心惶恐，这意外的事实让他的脑子乱成一团，所以他被曾舜晞成功地用一对手铐禁锢在了床上。  
皮质手铐冰凉的金属配件让刘宇宁忍不住起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他尝试着挣动了两下，那玩意看上去牢固得很，如果铐他的人不帮他解开，单凭一己之力，除非自己能把这床头卸了才能脱身。胡思乱想之际，他忽觉腰间一沉，低头看到曾舜晞跨坐在他腰上，半垂着脑袋似乎像是在思考着什么，又或者，可能是酒意上头，睡着了？  
“小……小晞？”刘宇宁小心翼翼地唤道。他很担心曾舜晞要是真睡着了，那他可就要在这儿挺尸一晚上了。  
曾舜晞缓缓抬头，露出恍惚的微笑：“怎么了？”  
刘宇宁稍稍放心，挤出一个无奈笑容：“我这好心送你回来，你这是闹啥呢，快给哥解开，听话，啊。”  
曾舜晞摇头：“我不。”  
刘宇宁有点急了：“为啥啊？”  
他看见小孩思索了几秒，随即朝他靠过了脸，几乎是鼻尖对鼻尖的对着他说话，一股带着酒味的气息喷洒在他的唇上：“我刚刚亲你，你怎么不躲？”  
刘宇宁脑中卡了壳，以往多年直播练就连说两三个小时的语言能力顿时失去了作用。他开始结巴：“啊……那个，那个啥，那不是……哎呀，那哥是，哥是当你喝多了，闹着玩……闹着玩嘛，还能……我总不能，削你一顿吧？”  
曾舜晞摇摇头，忽然抬手温柔地拍了拍他的脸。  
刘宇宁不明白他什么意思，愣住了。耳边却突然袭来一阵疾风，紧接着他的脸被一道劲力冲击着，不由自主地朝另一旁扭了过去。这冲击让他先懵了两秒，脸上才开始火辣地疼起来，耳朵里嗡嗡响。  
“你到现在，还当我是小孩子？”  
没错，这是曾舜晞的声音。可刚才是怎么回事，他打了我耳刮子，啊？  
刘宇宁的脑子一团浆糊，可左脸上一跳一跳的钝痛分明在提醒他：曾舜晞打了他一耳光。  
他感到屈辱，自从他多年前分了手，还没谁给过他这种委屈受。他愤怒地在床上挣扎起来，打算把曾舜晞从身上掀下去。曾舜晞稳稳地坐在他身上，扬起手左右开弓又连抽了他四五个耳光，直接把刘宇宁又一次打傻了。  
他不敢置信地贴着枕头，两边的脸颊肿胀又疼痛。他可是还要上镜的人啊，曾舜晞什么意思啊？他……他其实不喜欢我，是很恨我？这么想着，他居然真的说出来了。  
“你……干啥打我，你恨上我了？”  
曾舜晞放下手，歪着脑袋看他：“怎么可能。”  
他停顿了一下，又说：“我喜欢你啊，刘宇宁。”  
刘宇宁这次甚至感到委屈了，他用了不少力气制止自己的眼泪，声音颤抖地吼到：“你喜欢我？你喜欢个屁，你喜欢我你，你还打我！”  
最后一句被他吼破了音，曾舜晞反而轻轻笑了，摸了摸刘宇宁胀痛的脸颊：“你以前的女朋友喜欢你，她就打你。我也喜欢你，我怎么不能打你？”  
刘宇宁被他这番强词夺理的逻辑震住了，一时在已经兵荒马乱的脑子里找不到什么话来反击。曾舜晞缓缓俯身，青年柔软的嘴唇贴住了刘宇宁的眼皮，迫使他不得不闭眼。那软而温的触感停留了片刻，向下准备去寻找和它一样的两片器官。刘宇宁察觉了他的意图，用力甩开了头。曾舜晞扑了个空，表情有一瞬间的不满，但他只是慢慢挺直了腰，端详了又羞又愤的刘宇宁片刻，忽然开口。  
“刘宇宁，你和你以前的女朋友睡过吗？”  
刘宇宁震惊地直视了他，只听他继续道：“你都30来岁了，肯定睡了吧，怎么样，和女孩子睡觉爽吗？和你女朋友做爱，你爽吗？”  
“你闭嘴，你，你怎么啥话都说！”刘宇宁只觉得羞耻，他不但挨了打，还要被一个小七岁的男孩子按在床上逼问性事，他觉得自己的脑袋都快热炸了。  
曾舜晞却不肯放过他，他继续说道：“刘宇宁，你只和女孩子做过吧，想不想知道和男人在一起是什么感觉？”  
刘宇宁将脸扭到一边，粗声粗气道：“不想！”  
他听到曾舜晞意味不明地笑了，并感觉他从自己身上起来，身边的床铺陷了下去。房间里安静下来，几秒钟的时间内，刘宇宁差一点要觉得曾舜晞要听了他的话，把他放走了。  
但他却听到他说：“你说你不想，可你已经硬了呀。”  
刘宇宁脑子里嗡的一声，才分出仅有的一点清醒意识去感觉了一下下半身，那处绷紧的感觉让他现在甚至想让曾舜晞再来几个巴掌，彻底抽晕过去算了。  
“我就问几句做爱的事，你就硬了。刘宇宁老师，没想到你还……”曾舜晞像是思索着用什么词合适，最终他说，“还挺骚的哦。”  
刘宇宁埋头不语，曾舜晞也不在乎他的反应。他审视了刘宇宁鼓起的那处，半笑半认真地夸赞：“而且你这儿看上去还挺不错的嘛。”  
刘宇宁想弓起腰，徒劳地去掩饰自己的失态。可曾舜晞先他一步出手抓住了他裤裆中的那件东西并放出一点力气捏了一下，疼痛让刘宇宁下意识地快速绷紧又放松，生怕曾舜晞又作什么花样出来，伤了他的命根子可就全完了。  
他咽了咽口水，艰难开口道：“小晞，我们有话好好……”  
曾舜晞紧抓着他的老二不放，隔着布料缓缓撸动了两下，打断了他：“怎么，还想哄我？”  
刘宇宁被说中了心思，瞬间哽住，扭头不愿看他。曾舜晞开始解他的裤子，在腰带叮叮的轻响中他仿佛自言自语一般说：“你放心好了，我那么喜欢你，小石头也那么喜欢白愁飞，谁都不可能伤害你的，你相信吗？”  
话音未落，刘宇宁感到下身刷地一阵清凉，他现在半身赤裸地躺在曾舜晞面前了。巨大的羞耻感袭击了他，他忍不住想去躲藏，但曾舜晞却不会给他这样的机会。他拿出一把剪刀，沿着刘宇宁的胸腹剪开了他身上的T恤，刀刃贴身的冰凉触感让刘宇宁不敢乱动。剪到领口下时，曾舜晞丢掉剪刀，直接撕开了剩下的部分，刘宇宁不停起伏的胸膛和肚腹就完全暴露了出来。  
刘宇宁长得也很白净，上身除了腋毛也没什么多余的毛发，但也没什么可欣赏的肌肉，手摸上去，软绵绵的，但曾舜晞却挺喜欢。他一路向下，重新握住了刘宇宁两腿间的那玩意，裸露的器官在曾舜晞的手中变得更加敏感，颤抖着挺直了身体，并不由自主地从顶端的孔中涌出一股一股透明的液体。  
“你还割了包皮啊。”曾舜晞的声音听上去有些开心，“那你现在应该觉得很爽咯。”  
刘宇宁紧咬牙关，不肯发出任何声音。曾舜晞对他的那根又揉又搓，时不时还去照顾一下挂在下面的两颗卵蛋，仿佛在把玩一件令他好奇的事物，却不肯真的用上力气撸动，让此刻他对刘宇宁的玩弄变得更难耐了起来。他长期在外工作奔波，本就没什么时间解决性欲，多数时间也就是草草撸一发速战速决，这样的折磨对他来说，既痛苦，又……说不出的，舒服。  
刘宇宁忍不住将腰挺了挺，曾舜晞却在这时停下手，起身去衣柜里翻找什么，不多时便手里拿着两枚晾衣夹回到床上。他把起其中一枚给刘宇宁看，轻轻捏动又忽然松手，夹子发出“啪”的一声脆响，让刘宇宁的身体瑟缩了一瞬。  
“你……你想咋的。”  
“来剧组的时候来得匆忙，只带了手铐。你别怕，这夹子不紧的，连衣服都不太能夹住呢。但是对你来说够用了。”曾舜晞说着，又重新握住了刘宇宁直挺挺的那根东西，湿漉漉的阴茎兴奋地抖了抖，顶端湿黏一片。这次曾舜晞握着它快速地上下撸动起来，指甲时不时地刮蹭过头顶的小孔，力道重得甚至有些粗暴，同为男人，他知道怎么样的角度和方式，能让刘宇宁最快速度地攀至顶峰。  
不比自行解决，被另外的人，尤其是被一个喜欢着自己，自己也确实多少有些好感的人这样弄着下面。刘宇宁的高潮来得比平时更快更急，不断积攒的快感持续叠加，直至抵达他不堪忍受的那一线，他情不自禁地勾起脚趾，腰身挺起把自己往曾舜晞手中送，只求释放的那一刻赶快到来。  
曾舜晞却在这时收紧了手指，生生捏住了亟待爆发的柱身，大拇指死死按住了上面的小孔，另一只手捏起一枚衣夹，在刘宇宁挺腰的时候直接夹到了他一边的乳头上。  
胸口突然袭来的疼痛和射精被强行制止，让刘宇宁的身体忍不住抽搐了几下，拉扯着手铐摩擦过床头发出一阵令人牙酸的吱呀声。他的眼角登时憋得通红，绷不住落了几滴眼泪下来，大张着嘴巴剧烈地吸气。  
“你拿开，曾舜晞，你拿，拿开。”他无力地在床单上蹬了几下，未能如愿释放的欲望像千万只蚂蚁一样啃噬着他的神魂，在身体里横冲直撞。曾舜晞拿起剩下的那枚夹子，对准了他的另一边乳头，轻轻松手夹上去，听到刘宇宁从喉咙深处发出短促的一声闷哼，他白净清秀的脸上浮现出一丝满意的微笑。  
他不急于继续玩弄刘宇宁的那根东西，只是又捏着一边的夹子放松，让夹子的两片合页夹着刘宇宁的乳头慢慢摩擦，时不时往上提一下，这小小的动作就能让刘宇宁仿佛触电一样惊颤不已。晾衣夹变成了一张恶劣的小嘴，咬着、啃着、磨着那颗小小圆圆的乳头，让它不由自主地充血起立，成为眼下曾舜晞最偏爱的玩具。他又如法炮制地磋磨了另外一颗乳头，等它也硬起来之后便松手，让两枚颜色鲜艳的晾衣夹就这么挂在刘宇宁的胸口，随着他的呼吸起起伏伏。  
曾舜晞将另一只手也放了开，那根刚刚被折磨过的阴茎并没有变软，只是有气无力地吐出了一股浊白液体，顺着柱身滴了下来。曾舜晞弹了它一下，立刻甩得刘宇宁小腹上斑斑点点。刘宇宁现在已没什么力气跟他抗议，只是把脸埋在一边的胳膊上，面红耳赤地喘气。  
他平息了片刻，才扭过头来瞪曾舜晞，眼圈通红：“你现在玩够了吗？满意了？”  
曾舜晞直视了他的眼睛，又收回目光，从床上站了起来。  
“你还没射，我怎么就能满意了？”  
说罢，他不待刘宇宁反应，抬脚猛地踩住了刘宇宁的腿间。  
“啊！”刘宇宁痛呼一声。曾舜晞却全然不把这声放在耳朵里，继续往下踩着刘宇宁的鸡巴。刘宇宁反复蠕动着腰部，想要逃离曾舜晞的脚，几番动作却加深了阴茎和袜底的摩擦，又是痛又是痒，那不争气的东西又颤颤巍巍地挺了起来，吐了一大滩湿滑的东西在他肚皮上，打湿了曾舜晞脚上的袜子。有了润滑，曾舜晞更加自如地碾磨起了脚下这根惨兮兮的东西，脚趾顶着会阴，再慢慢一点点碾过卵蛋和柱体，最后重重地在顶端搓了一下。刘宇宁立刻绷紧了身体，此前积压在体内无处可去的欲望终于寻到了发泄的出口，争前恐后地从阴茎顶端的小嘴中喷了出来，有些甚至溅到了他的下巴上。  
断断续续地射了几股，他才脱力地倒进了被褥中，浑身肮脏又狼狈。他感觉到大腿被曾舜晞抬了起来，并在一起以一个折叠的方式压在胸前。一根火热坚硬的物件顶在了腿根，顺着漏出来的粘液滑进了腿间的缝隙。  
“准备不全，不想弄伤你只能用用你的腿了。”这句之后曾舜晞再不发一言，只是埋头在刘宇宁的腿间弄了起来。约莫过了十几分钟，他喘息着从刘宇宁的身后离开，靠近床头扳过他的脸，下身撸动了几下，就有一道浓稠的精液喷在了刘宇宁的脸上，然后，沿着他的脸侧，缓缓地淌了下来。

腥膻的气味充斥着鼻腔，刘宇宁还是没忍住鼻酸，湿着眼眶问他：“你这是真的喜欢我吗？”  
曾舜晞没有马上回答。他低下头，只是用双唇紧紧贴住了刘宇宁的嘴唇，许久才离开。  
“我是真的喜欢你。”  
“你相信我吗？”

tbc


	2. 软硬兼施

※厕所play，强制吞精，deep throat有

“刘宇宁！”  
刘宇宁听到有人在背后喊他，声音熟悉又急切。他浑身一颤，在艺人间的体面和内心的慌乱之间选择了忠于内心，充耳不闻地迈开了步子。身后的人见他不理自己，又气急地喊了一声。  
“刘宇宁！”  
嗓音可比刚才又更大了些，随之身后跟来了脚步声。刘宇宁低头闭眼，胸腔里像塞满了鲜活的蝴蝶一样扑棱棱乱跳，只顾大步飞快地朝前走。早知道自己会是这个反应，他也不该同意今天一起过来补录台词。  
他身高摆在那，要是铁了心赶路，身后的人得小跑才能追上。果然那脚步声听起来就乱了，名字也不再喊了。  
刘宇宁只想赶紧，赶紧躲进洗手间里把门锁上，先甩掉身后那人再说。他算是怕了他了，招惹不起难道还躲不起吗。可偏偏在这时有些不合时宜的画面闯入了刘宇宁的脑海，漂亮的大眼睛柔软的嘴唇颜色鲜艳的晾衣夹……甚至好像胸前又痛痒了起来。他不由自主地一哆嗦，撞上了洗手间回廊外的墙，几乎是磕磕绊绊地跌进了男洗手间里。  
身后的脚步声近了，刘宇宁慌忙摸到隔间的拉门，猛地一拽，旁边却突然伸了一只手过来“啪”的一声重重将拉门扣了回去。刘宇宁肩上一紧一痛，整个人就被大力拧了过来，迎面对上一双亮得让他心惊的眼睛。  
这双眼睛他刚刚在记忆中见过，这会儿愤懑又难过地望着他。  
曾舜晞不高兴了，刘宇宁清清楚楚地意识到。  
要是那晚之前的刘宇宁，一定不吝于使上他摸爬滚打多年练出来的手段去逗他、哄他，让男孩重新开心起来。可现在他不知道怎么面对他了，自己还能说什么，做什么。因为无法面对，所以只能躲。  
曾舜晞定定地看了他片刻，刘宇宁依然没有吭声的意思。他抓在刘宇宁肩上的双手紧了又紧，力道大得出奇。刘宇宁吃痛，可他不想在这会儿破了功，正打算忍到一时算一时的当口，曾舜晞松了手。  
刘宇宁以为他要放弃，要放过自己了，却见曾舜晞极淡地笑了笑，抬手拉开隔间门，猛地将他推了进去，自己也跟进来，轻轻落下了门锁。刘宇宁猝不及防地倒退了几步，被马桶绊到了小腿，整个人就往后跌了过去。曾舜晞反应极快，在他屁股差点撞成八瓣之前揪住了他黑色卫衣的领口，直接把他提了起来。  
刘宇宁惊魂未定地站直了，心脏兀自狂跳不止。身前的曾舜晞仰着脸，淡淡地望着他开口道：“刘宇宁，你躲着我做什么？”  
“我……”男孩明明身高只到他鼻梁那里，话里话外的强势却让他胸口发闷。他踌躇了半晌，只垂着头憋出一句，“……对不起。”  
曾舜晞却笑了，饶有兴致地问：“你对不起我什么？”  
刘宇宁尴尬地抬眼看了看他，无言以对。曾舜晞继续笑道：“说起来，该说对不起的人，你是不是觉得应该是我呀？毕竟我对你做了很‘过分’的事，你说对吗刘宇宁老师。”  
他的视线紧锁在刘宇宁脸上，后者张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么。曾舜晞继续用话去刺他：“我明明那天都向你表白了，我喜欢你才会那样对你，可是你不信。”  
刘宇宁被他这样逼问，也有些来气。那晚就算了，现在他一个一米九的东北大老爷们，被人关在厕所里逼供算怎么回事？他站直身体，也直视了曾舜晞：“你喜欢我？你那叫喜欢我？又打我耳刮子又夹我踹我，那叫喜欢吗？你……你们就不会像个正常人一样去喜欢人吗？”  
曾舜晞眉头一皱，看得刘宇宁的心尖颤了颤。男孩不悦地问他：“你什么意思？”  
“我……我没什么意思……”刘宇宁慌了，不敢再看他，嘴上却不愿意停，“可是你也不能！……唔！”  
他下意识地挣动两下，抓住了捂住自己嘴巴那只温软的手，曾舜晞逼近他，仰头用气音在他耳边提醒：“有人过来。”  
刘宇宁冷静下来，才听到外面来了一阵脚步声，听上去不止一个人。其中有一人说道：“哥，下午还要录多久台词啊。”  
另一人说：“你想早溜啊，别想了，下午有的忙活呢。光是白愁飞的台词就要录好久，搞什么啊口音那么重导演还要让他用原声录。”  
外面嘻嘻哈哈地笑了一阵，就有淡淡的烟味飘了过来。曾舜晞抬眼看了看刘宇宁，后者低落地垂着眼，看不出什么表情。  
他们都听到了刚刚的话。

两个人现在的姿势非常别扭。刘宇宁双手撑靠在身后的马桶抽水箱上，曾舜晞则是上身前倾，一只手捂住他的嘴，有意无意将小半个身体的重心压在刘宇宁身上。他挪了挪腿，稍稍踮起脚才够得着刘宇宁的眉心，撅起嘴巴在那儿安抚性地吻了吻。  
刘宇宁偏头一躲，眼角有些湿湿的，并不愿意看他。曾舜晞心里刚刚平复了一些的情绪又翻涌了上来，他沉默地注视了刘宇宁片刻，空出的一只手忽然抓住了刘宇宁的裤裆。  
刘宇宁一惊，条件反射地就想挣脱。曾舜晞将身体的重量压上去，轻轻地“嘘”了一声，露出一个狡猾眼神。刘宇宁方意识到外面的人还没走，如果争执起来，闹给别人听见，那他这本来没剩多少的脸可也别要了，动作不得不停滞了下来。  
曾舜晞见他变乖，便慢条斯理地在他裤裆上揉了两把。刘宇宁今天穿了一套宽松的运动卫衣和长裤，只消把系带扯松，手就能很自如地滑进去捉住他两腿间那条还睡着的东西。他先是用手指描摹了一下这东西的轮廓，紧接着张开手指慢慢握住了它。刘宇宁不安地打了个冷颤，面红耳赤地感觉到自己那根不争气的玩意儿在曾舜晞又揉又捏的把玩下，逐渐醒了过来，在运动长裤柔软的布料下直挺挺地站住了。  
曾舜晞几不可闻地笑了一声，手上突然加大了力气。他手劲儿很大，将刘宇宁那根攥得又痛又麻，每次动作都是从根部到顶端这样大幅度撸过去，仿佛挤奶一样用力。虽然痛，但强烈的刺激下刘宇宁的阴茎开始分泌出一股一股的液体，顺着柱体弄湿了内裤和曾舜晞的手指，他甚至能听到曾舜晞每次用拇指掐弄顶端时微弱的水声。  
咕叽……咕叽……  
刘宇宁觉得现在他脸上的那只手心里应该全是他呼出来的水汽，正要命的当口，曾舜晞忽然撤开了捂着他嘴巴的那只手。  
“自己捂着嘴。”曾舜晞用气音命令他。  
刘宇宁不得不照做。因为曾舜晞的这只手滑进了他的卫衣下面，顺着小腹一路向上，捏住了他一边的乳头，开始忽轻忽重地搓弄，时不时还要一把抓住他的胸用力挤在掌心里揉捏。  
在这种不小心就会暴露的空间里，猛烈的上下夹击让刘宇宁很快就撑不住了，开始有细小的呻吟从他捂着自己的指缝里漏出来。曾舜晞还要在这时候递给他“不能出声哦”的眼神，然后带着浅浅的笑继续粗暴地使用他的身体。  
门外的烟味和聊天声还是没有散去，刘宇宁的腿却已经软得站不下去，他快射了，他怕曾舜晞还会像上次那样不让他释放，那样他真的不知道自己是不是能憋住不出声。  
他听到门外的人终于开始走动起来，几个人说说笑笑的声音渐渐远去。恰好曾舜晞在这时重重地弄了他一把，刘宇宁终于忍受不住，咬着手一边哆嗦一边开始射精。这次不像上次那样来得猛烈，只是慢吞吞地在曾舜晞温暖的手心里吐出了一股又一股稠白的精液。高潮过后，刘宇宁的腿再也支撑不住。他被沉重的羞耻感层层包裹，脱力地滑坐在马桶上，满面晕红，额前的刘海都湿透了，只能靠在水箱上慢慢喘气。  
曾舜晞皱眉审视了一下自己被弄脏的手，刘宇宁见状也很害臊，小声说道：“他们走了，你去洗洗手吧。”  
曾舜晞居高临下地看了他一眼，把手伸到他面前：“舔了。”  
刘宇宁不敢置信地看着他，怀疑耳朵出问题了：“你……你说什么？”  
“我说，让你把它舔干净。”  
刘宇宁怒气冲顶，猛地站起来朝他扑过去，向曾舜晞挥出一拳。妈了巴子，真以为老子看你年纪小不敢打你是吧。曾舜晞敏捷地偏头躲开，伸脚一绊，刘宇宁登时失去平衡，被曾舜晞架着胳膊扭到身后，按倒在隔间的墙上。  
“你不想舔？”他把那只手凑到刘宇宁面前，“那我就把它全部抹在你的衣服上，而且你觉得从这出去的时候我会给你洗衣服的机会吗？”  
刘宇宁脸贴墙喘了好久的粗气，周身的力气忽然全卸了。曾舜晞知道他这是妥协了，心里不免一哂，怎么说呢，他的刘宇宁老师真是个懂得审时度势的体面人，就算被他这样玩，也是死要面子不愿意有一丝丢脸的可能。他放开了刘宇宁，看他红着眼圈坐回马桶上，就将手伸了过去。  
刘宇宁看着面前那只手，上面沾了不少他自己的精液。他忍住眼泪，强压下厌恶感伸出舌尖慢慢凑近，舔了一小点曾舜晞手心里的东西。刺鼻的气味让他忍不住干呕了起来。  
“很难吃对吧。”曾舜晞在他头顶慢悠悠地说，“又腥，又臭，难闻死了。”  
刘宇宁吸了吸鼻子，静止了半晌后仿佛自暴自弃一样捧起曾舜晞的手，开始用力地舔掉他手心里所有的脏污。手掌舔干净之后，他开始一根根地将曾舜晞的手指放进嘴里吮吸，粗糙的舌面刮过指缝的皮肤，触感相当明显。  
曾舜晞的喉结情不自禁地上下滚动了一下。  
“舔得再色情一点。”  
刘宇宁止住了动作，半疑惑半难为情地抬眼看了看他。曾舜晞也觉得他不太可能领会自己的意思，干脆直接将两根手指捅进他的嘴巴，撑开了刘宇宁的口腔。  
“好软哦。”他用手指夹住刘宇宁的舌头，不停地拨弄，然后模仿性爱的方式在他嘴里抽弄了起来。  
刘宇宁的嘴合不上，只能迅速分泌出大量的口水，沿着他的尖下巴滴落下来。曾舜晞见状笑道：“你看，你的嘴被我操开了，开始流水了哦。”  
刘宇宁终于忍受不住这样无孔不入的羞辱，开始无声的哭。他毫不反抗曾舜晞的动作，只是默默流泪。那些眼泪混在口水里流进脖子，将他的脸弄得一塌糊涂，看上去惨兮兮的。  
曾舜晞抽回手指，在他脸上抹了一把，刘宇宁也不躲，只是哭。曾舜晞把手上沾到的眼泪抹在他领子上，开始解自己的腰带：“不要光顾着哭了，我刚才弄得你那么爽，现在该轮到我了吧。”  
他把内裤拉下来一点，已经勃起的阴茎弹了出来，指着刘宇宁的脸。刘宇宁被这东西吓得一抽噎，愣愣地抬眼看着曾舜晞。  
曾舜晞朝他靠近了些，抬起一只脚踩在刘宇宁一边的大腿上：“帮我舔舔它。”  
刘宇宁抗拒地躲了一下，小声说：“我不会。”  
“没关系，”曾舜晞伸手掐住他的下巴，“我教你，不要想着咬我，我会抽你，你也不想肿着脸出去录接下来的台词吧？如果你够聪明，说不定还可以快点结束。”  
刘宇宁咬了咬嘴唇，还是顺从地张开了嘴。曾舜晞挺动腰部，将分身缓缓送进去了一点。他的东西没什么太大的气味，颜色和形状也不狰狞，可还是让刘宇宁被迫像缺氧一样大张开嘴巴才能吞进一多半，敏感的头部正抵住了湿湿软软的舌尖。  
曾舜晞长舒一口气，开始引导他：“慢慢地动你的舌头，画着圈的动，对。”  
刘宇宁按他的指示，小心地用舌头在口中物上面画着圈地来回舔。这并不容易。曾舜晞的东西几乎撑满了他的整个口腔，只是把最前面的顶端舔完一遍，他的下巴就已经酸了。曾舜晞见状又将自己退出来，抬手抓着刘宇宁脑后的头发按向身下。  
“用嘴巴沿着它一点点的吮吸和舔，然后再把它含进去，像刚才你吸我手指那样弄。就像夏天吃棒冰一样。”  
刘宇宁伸出舌头，一寸寸地舔舐过了这根硬挺的凶器，而后艰难地将它重新吞入口中，半生不熟地吮吸了起来。曾舜晞感觉到温凉的口腔黏膜和舌尖在不断地挤压自己的阴茎，一波波麻酥酥的快感正逐渐爬升到自己的四肢百骸。他不自觉地收紧了抓着刘宇宁头发的手指，挺腰将自己整个送了进去。  
刘宇宁被这突然的一动顶到喉咙，发出“嗬嗬”的干呕声。曾舜晞给他时间适应了喉间的异物感后，两手抱住刘宇宁的头开始前后挺动起来。这里的紧窒感又比口腔更强了些，曾舜晞越动越快，手上也渐渐加重了力气。刘宇宁被他抓得疼了，又呼吸困难，整个被顶得向后仰，控制不住地淌眼泪和口水。  
曾舜晞的喘息声也逐渐变得清晰和粗重，他向下一眨不眨地看着刘宇宁的脸。刘宇宁的嘴唇很薄，上唇的唇形非常好看，嘴角微微地向上勾着，没笑也像笑。这会儿这两片嘴唇正吞吐着自己水光淋淋的那话儿，被弄得湿漉漉的，看上去相当色。曾舜晞死死地盯着看，不由得笑了一下。  
“用力吸一下，快点。”  
刘宇宁的眼睛已经被泪水糊得迷蒙一片，耳朵里听到指令，便努力地蠕动口内在曾舜晞的阴茎上吸了一口。曾舜晞闷哼一声，抵住他的舌根射了出来。浓稠的精液顺着喉咙流淌进去，刘宇宁没防备呛得不轻，在曾舜晞抽身离去后马上剧烈地咳嗽起来，低头想吐。  
“不许吐，吃下去。”曾舜晞合上他的嘴，那上面还挂着几丝浑浊的水迹。刘宇宁喉头滚了滚，终究是把东西全部咽了下去，脸上眼泪混着汗水和口水，十分的可怜。

曾舜晞整理好衣物，半蹲下来看着刘宇宁。他还在断断续续地流眼泪，仿佛受了天大的委屈。他在心里喟叹一声，从口袋掏出手帕，轻轻地碰了碰他的眼下。刘宇宁没有动，曾舜晞便抬着他的下巴帮他把脸擦干净，还拍了拍他裤子上的鞋印。  
“好了，不要哭了，会被看出来的。弄脏了你的裤子，我再给你买一条。”  
刘宇宁果然马上止住了眼泪，扭头低声道：“不需要。”  
曾舜晞笑了笑：“不需要算了。”  
刘宇宁却转过脸，看着曾舜晞的眼睛。他的嗓子因为口交的关系，变得微微有些哑：“你到底为什么一定要这样对我？”  
曾舜晞敛去了笑容。他默默地看了刘宇宁一会儿，对方也一动不动地望着他，好像指望着他能给出一个足够可以说服自己的答案，才能支撑着自己走出去。  
曾舜晞只是说：“我说过了，我喜欢你啊，刘宇宁。”  
刘宇宁张了张嘴，他发现自己还是不知道如何面对曾舜晞的这句话。于是他点点头。  
“我知道了。”

tbc

小晞都告白两次了，顶刘你还是不开窍，好的下一章就让你真艾草。


	3. 认清你的心

type c、灌肠，窒息play有

刘宇宁被车上的争执声吵醒了。  
“我才不信，一定又是他公司干的好事，炒作！这一定是炒作！我儿事业正值上升期呢怎么可能会……”  
“嘘！老大正在补觉呢，你小点声。”  
后座的女孩声音弱了下去，还是委委屈屈：“我儿怎么可能会在这时谈恋爱嘛，肯定是他们公司搞的幺蛾子。哼，这群黑粉和营销号，看我不掐死他们。”  
“你可得了吧……”  
刘宇宁昏昏沉沉地眨了眨眼，花了好一阵时间才变得清醒了一些。他的思路还不太清晰，慢慢才想起刚刚后座说话的人是谁。是他工作室里那个妈粉。曾舜晞的妈粉。  
曾舜晞。  
他双眼愣愣地望着窗外，那是北京晴朗的早春阳光，毫不吝啬地洒在公路绿化带上。刘宇宁发了会儿呆，将车窗缓缓降下了一点，干燥的风立即灌了进来，将他额前的头发全部吹起，周身清凉。  
后座的人吓了一跳，讷讷道：“老大你醒啦……”  
刘宇宁有起床气大家都是知道的，想到有可能是自己吵醒了他，后面的人心里总是有些打鼓。刘宇宁只是淡淡嗯了一声，继续望着窗外不知道在想什么，其他人也就只好闭上嘴巴不出声，车内一时间安静下来。  
自从上次补录台词之后，刘宇宁有一个多月没见过曾舜晞。男孩的朋友圈倒是更新的挺勤快，今天推一首他从来没听说过的歌，明天又发今天吃了什么好不好吃，后天又发了一张码很厚的一堆剧本，说开始进击下一部戏啦云云，偶尔还会拍个月亮写着晚安，也不知道是对谁说的。总不会是对自己吧，刘宇宁也这么想过，想完又觉得很自作多情。他不是没谈过恋爱，24岁年轻人爱恋的新鲜劲儿能持续多长时间，他自己也清楚。  
后来他干脆就把曾舜晞的朋友圈屏蔽了。更新的这么勤快，可也从没见过他单独跟自己说过一个字。倒不是说有多期待他来找自己说话，明星都很忙的，再说曾舜晞最近又是小红，正是趁热打铁的时候。可刘宇宁夜深人静的时候总忍不住要琢磨，曾舜晞是说了喜欢，可喜欢一个人，可以这么长时间都不跟他说一句话的吗。  
他想起刚刚妈粉和其他人争吵的内容——我儿怎么可能会在这时谈恋爱。所以，曾舜晞是……去谈恋爱了吗。  
好像跟我也没什么关系，也许同时撩几个是富二代的情趣吧。  
刘宇宁冷漠地想，然后合上了车窗。  
晚上的创投会是樱子姐引荐的，说是会来很多制片和导演，让他重视一下。刘宇宁特意花了点时间打扮了一下自己，他原本身高就已经很出色，长手长腿现在又瘦的厉害，穿上合适的西装就非常得体。他看了看镜中的自己，光鲜、体面，仿佛看上去已经成功地在娱乐圈这座销金窟黑泥潭里混得像个人了，除了他自己，没什么人会懂在这份光鲜体面之后他要付出多少。  
刘宇宁觉得气闷，摸了摸领带结，好像也没有系得太紧。他最后整理了下仪容，忽然感到有些疲惫。他不再能像多年以前那样，每天直播播到筋疲力尽，回家倒头就睡，尽情释放自己的能量，倒也畅快。上层社会的文人和名流之间的拐弯抹角虚与委蛇让他头痛，那是一种难以排解的痛苦，压抑且沉重，还不如让他受些皮肉之苦，总好过……  
刘宇宁的手停顿在胸口，止住了抚平外衣的动作。刚刚他都想了些什么？  
他被自己的想法吓了一跳。恰好助理在这当口开始敲门喊他，刘宇宁定了定神，最后望了镜子里的自己一眼，推门走了出去。

他没想到今天会在这儿看到曾舜晞。  
年轻又漂亮的面孔总是最惹眼的，刘宇宁在走进会场的第一时间就发现了正在和别人聊天的曾舜晞，和紧跟着他的年轻女孩。男孩穿着剪裁合体的西装，头发梳得清清爽爽，露着光洁的额头，笑得眉眼弯弯。女孩体态娇柔，光滑的脸庞像刚摘下来的桃子一样鲜嫩。两人和面前年长的陌生人聊得正起劲。刘宇宁站住了脚，一时间拿不准还要不要继续走进去的时候，曾舜晞往他的方向偏了偏头，视线转了过来。  
刘宇宁下意识往旁边躲了躲，让身后的人先走了过去。过了几分钟，他再抬头看过去的时候，曾舜晞已经不在原来的地方了。他心里顿时生出一种说不出是失落还是庆幸的微妙情绪，像吞了块坚硬的石头一般，连带着步子也沉重起来了。  
寻到自己的位置坐下，刘宇宁心不在焉地听完了整个创投会。他是没觉得单凭个人的资历，真的能靠自己在这次之后混到一个什么角色。资源咖也不是白说说的，他嘲讽地在心中一笑。会后还有酒会，那时樱子姐会带着他去见见这些所谓的“资源”，当然也不容他缺席。  
资源交换，推杯换盏。刘宇宁本就不胜酒力，又不自觉多喝了两杯，不消片刻就有些晕。他向身旁热烈地交换着条件的人群道了个歉，起身准备去找个露台醒醒酒。创投会办在怀柔的一家湖景酒店里，刘宇宁是第一次来。在走廊里转过两次弯，他就好像有点迷路了，酒劲又不合时宜地上了头，整个人仿佛踩在棉花上一样虚软。  
他胡乱地摸到了一扇门，门是开着的，就推门走了进去。一阵微微的凉意让他清醒了些，才看清四周是消防通道的楼梯间，四下无人，光线昏暗。刘宇宁实在是不想再盲目乱转了，他干脆靠在墙上休息，敞开西装扯松了领带。人一放松，酒意席卷而来，刘宇宁暂时陷入了片刻意识模糊的状态。  
他是被推门的吱呀声惊醒的，也没来得及看清来人，只忙着站直了道：“哎不好意思，我不是故意站在这儿的。”  
来人轻轻笑了笑，靠过来抬手抚摸了刘宇宁的额头，似曾相识的触感让刘宇宁愣了一下，然后他听到了曾舜晞的声音。  
“还难受吗，来，把解酒药喝了。”说着，塞给刘宇宁一个玻璃药瓶。  
楼梯间暗淡的光线里，曾舜晞的眼睛仍然亮得出奇。刘宇宁沉默地看看药瓶，仰头一饮而尽。他抹了抹嘴，低声道：“你怎么在这儿？”  
“我来参加创投会啊。”  
仿佛知道刘宇宁不会接受这个答案，曾舜晞又接上一句：“刚刚酒会上看你好像很难受，所以过来找你的。”  
刘宇宁抿了抿嘴，把玩着空了的药瓶问道：“你来找我干嘛？”  
曾舜晞笑了：“怎么我不能来找你吗？”  
刘宇宁无言以对。他将那个药瓶扔进垃圾桶，用着漫不经心的语调说着：“那谢谢你了。”  
一时无话。  
安静的空气让人烦躁，刘宇宁情不自禁地将领口又松了松，开口道：“听说你有情况了，恭喜啊。女朋友是刚才那个吗？”  
“女朋友？”  
刘宇宁侧着脸，不想去看他，点头道：“对啊，刚刚跟你在一起的那位。”  
曾舜晞静默了片刻，而后嗤嗤地笑出了声。刘宇宁不懂他在笑什么，不由得皱了皱眉。曾舜晞开口时，声音里还带着抹不去的得意和开心：“所以你一进来的时候就看到我了，为什么不和我说话？”  
“你都一个多月没跟我讲过一句话，怎么我还得……”刘宇宁及时住了口，他心知自己话说得多了，不免有些懊恼。  
曾舜晞却看上去更开心了。他凑近刘宇宁面前，仰着脸一眨不眨地看着他：“你……这是，吃醋了？”  
“滚犊子！”刘宇宁立刻骂了一句，别过脸去躲避他的视线。  
曾舜晞挨了骂，也不生气，只是直直地看着他的脸。刘宇宁被他看得脸上发热，心中不安，脑子里快速盘算着找什么借口赶紧出去时，曾舜晞开了口：“那不是我女朋友。”  
不给刘宇宁说话的机会，曾舜晞紧接着说：“她是我公司的后辈，你听说的那些……是公司安排的炒作。你知道的，我最近开始有点小红嘛，让她蹭蹭热度，混个脸熟。”  
刘宇宁不知如何反应，只能“哦”了一声。  
曾舜晞又靠近了些，语气诚恳：“我用我的职业生涯保证，我没有在谈恋爱。这下你相信我了吗？”  
他说话间吐出的气息全部轻轻扑在了刘宇宁的下巴上，又痒又潮湿。刘宇宁往后缩了缩，咕哝道：“我相不相信又没什么必要。”  
“我觉得很有必要啊。”说罢，曾舜晞仰头，咬住刘宇宁的嘴巴。  
“嘶——”刘宇宁倒吸凉气，伸手搡开了曾舜晞，愤愤捂住了嘴，“你干什么！”  
“我忍不住，就是想咬你一下。”曾舜晞笑眯眯的。刘宇宁看他这样，心底冒出一股火气。  
“你怎么总这样啊。”  
“说什么喜欢我，其实就是喜欢玩儿我的感觉吧。打也让你打了，咬也让你咬了，每次你都能得寸进尺，你就这么喜欢糟践我？”  
曾舜晞眼中的热切渐渐凉了下来，他冷冷道：“继续说。”  
“我！……我跟你没什么好说的……我先走了。”刘宇宁不敢看男孩的眼睛，他转身打算从他面前逃走。曾舜晞出手极快，直接拽住了刘宇宁的领带，大力将他拉回来摔在墙上。刘宇宁磕到了肘弯，吃痛呻吟了一声，手忙脚乱时被曾舜晞用膝盖挤进了两条腿之间。  
男孩牵着他的领带，一只手死死制住刘宇宁的肩膀，人却笑了：“你说我喜欢糟践你？好，那我倒要问问。第一次是我趁机阴了你，但上一次，我根本没有真的威胁到你，甚至都没有限制你的行动，如果你想拼了命的离开我，我未必能成功把你留在那个隔间里。我身高不如你，真动起手来你还是有可能赢过我的，你怎么就没想尽办法逃走呢？”  
刘宇宁被他问的发毛，结结巴巴反驳道：“你说，你说要把……把那什么全抹我衣服上！”  
“你不会觉得打起架来，我真的有可能做得到吧，我又不是李小龙。”  
刘宇宁神色一滞，张了张嘴却说不出话。曾舜晞贴近他的耳边，轻声道：“你怎么就没想想，其实你就是自己喜欢，想让我那样对你呢？”  
“不可能！你瞎说！”  
“我瞎说？”曾舜晞又笑了，可声音却像一块坚冰，“我确实对你做了很多，可你，难道不是每次都被我弄得爽飞了吗？”  
他的眼神向下瞄了瞄，露出一个恶劣的笑容，伸手拍了拍刘宇宁的裤裆：“你看看，我就是说了这么几句，你就硬了啊。”  
他放开了刘宇宁，好整以暇地看着对方神色惊恐地望向自己下身，半晌刘宇宁再抬起头来时，眼里有了泪光。  
“我不是……”他张张嘴，眼泪也掉了出来。  
曾舜晞面无表情地看着他慢慢滑下来，蹲坐在地上捂住了脸，一边摇头一边不知在对谁解释道：“不是的，不是这样，我不是这样的……”  
“这样又怎么了呢？为什么你一定要否认。”曾舜晞在高处，轻轻问道。  
刘宇宁只是摇头，却不再出声了。逼仄的楼梯间里只有他吸鼻子的微弱声音，曾舜晞喟叹一声，半蹲下来，强行掰开他的手，让那张一塌糊涂的脸露出来。他捧住刘宇宁的两颊，声音柔了不少：“这样没什么不好。”  
说着，他凑上去吻了吻刘宇宁的泪痕，真诚地说：“真的没什么不好，我就是喜欢你这样。”  
刘宇宁垂着眼睛还是不肯看他。曾舜晞又贴过去亲他，亲他的眉心、眼睛，轻吻他的鼻梁，一路向下，含住了刘宇宁的上唇。刘宇宁浑身一颤，开始用力推他，曾舜晞就腾出手掐住刘宇宁的下巴，深深地吻了上去，舌叶缓缓舔过两片唇肉，而后衔住其中一片轻轻吮吸。当他忍不住呼吸的时候，曾舜晞的舌尖便趁机而入，搅动敏感的口腔，在退出之前重重地摩擦一下他的舌尖。  
楼梯间两个人急促的呼吸中，刘宇宁听到了渐渐响起的水声。他感到有些难为情，这当然不是他的初吻，但他还没尝试过跟谁这样耐心又柔情蜜意地吻到这么深的程度，深到令人窒息。曾舜晞总是会在他彻底窒息之前放开，转而亲吻他的下颏、脸颊和眼角。那些柔软又潮湿的吻，让他忘记了自己什么时候开始不再流泪、也不再抗拒他了。  
在结束了又一个气喘吁吁的亲吻之后，曾舜晞跟刘宇宁拉开了一点距离，手指轻轻地蹭了蹭他的眼角：“你今天画眼妆了吗，让我看看是不是哭花了。”  
说完自己忍不住先笑了起来。刘宇宁见他这样子，面上也露出了一点笑意。曾舜晞将他从地上拉起来，开始帮他整理衣服。刘宇宁顺从地任他摆弄，眼神有些飘忽不定，落在他脸上一瞬马上又转到别处去。曾舜晞就笑。  
“亲也亲了，怎么还不好意思上了呢。”  
他低头想了想，还是从口袋里掏出一枚精致的卡片，放进刘宇宁的手中。  
“这是我在这儿的房卡。”  
刘宇宁下意识攥紧了这张卡片，只听曾舜晞继续道：“明天……我就要直接飞外地去试戏，还有些其他的通告要跑，可能会有一阵子不在北京了。我也不想再总是看你躲着我了。所以，今天我要跟你要一个答复。”  
他抬头看着刘宇宁，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“这回允许你做决定，想好了，就来告诉我。如果不愿意……”  
他粲然一笑：“我就彻底离开你的生活，也会不招惹你哭了。”

手机上的时间显示23:40。  
曾舜晞在微信上回复了助理几条信息，将手机丢到一边。他坐在沙发上低头沉思了片刻，起身开始收拾摊开在地上的行李。  
小桌上放着晚上刚刚收到的一包东西。他把袋子拎起来看了看，随手将它扔进行李箱里。  
应该是用不上了，他想。  
年少时就出道东跑西颠，让曾舜晞对整理很有一套，他动作麻利，没多久就收拾好了自己要出差用的全部行李，又无所事事地坐在了沙发上。他看了一眼手机，23:55，还有5分钟，今天就结束了。  
这是他给自己设的限，如果过了今天刘宇宁还不来，那他就算了。他当然可以再做得更“过分”一点，但那不是他的风格，穷追不舍也没有任何意义。可惜了，刘宇宁作为朋友，也是一个难得跟他合得来的人。他很缺朋友。  
曾舜晞忍不住叹了口气。他还很年轻，在这种事上的挫败感还是会让他感觉沮丧。他拍了拍脸，给自己打气：“小石头，振作啊。”  
说完自己又笑了。小石头，还有大白已经是过去式了。  
手机上的时间在一分一分地跳动。曾舜晞决定忽视它，起身去睡觉。在刚迈出一步的时候，他听到门口有动静。  
轻轻两下几不可闻的敲门声。  
曾舜晞开门时不免感慨，自己刚刚跑过来的行为还是有些失态了。门外站着刘宇宁，一看就是刚洗过澡的，头发蓬松地垂下来，戴着眼镜。因为太高了差不多赶得上门框，下意识微微弓着身子低头看过来。  
两个人一时间竟都不知道该开口说什么。  
还是曾舜晞先动了。他让开身体，向门外那人说：“进来吧。站久了好像会有点危险。”  
刘宇宁侧身闪进室内，曾舜晞伸长了脖子四下看看，也关上门。刘宇宁站在门口，一眼看到了房间中央躺在地上的行李箱。  
“明天几点的飞机？”  
曾舜晞绕到他面前，扬起脸看着他：“早上7点半左右的，可能差不多5点就要出发。”  
刘宇宁哦了一声，显得有些手足无措。曾舜晞靠近了一些，又说：“你现在过来找我了，所以你有答复了。”  
他语气中的笃定和欣喜让刘宇宁忍不住抿了抿嘴唇。他30多岁了，已经有一段时间没有跟谁建立过亲密关系，这让他对曾舜晞热烈且强势的情感有些无力招架。他花了不少时间、反复盘问了自己许久，才决定过来敲响曾舜晞的房门。刘宇宁鼓起勇气，也靠近了曾舜晞，低下头闭起眼胡乱地吻了他一下。  
男孩笑了，让他有些不好意思。曾舜晞点点自己的嘴唇：“你亲歪了啊，嘴巴在这里。”  
刘宇宁懂了他的意思。他顺从地低下头，方便让曾舜晞靠过来吻自己。他实在是太高了，曾舜晞亲了两下觉得不过瘾，顺着衣服的下摆把手伸进去在刘宇宁的小腹和胸前用力捏了两把，就搡着他往沙发的方向走。  
刘宇宁停在沙发边上，有点不确定自己是不是要坐下或者怎么样。曾舜晞看他这样就很开心，指示道：“跪上去，背对我。”  
听到这种奇怪的命令，刘宇宁心里开始打鼓，可他还是扶着沙发靠背，端端正正地在上面跪好了。曾舜晞绕到他的旁边，抬手掐起他的下巴扭过来和自己接吻。舌头很方便地就能伸进去，曾舜晞在他嘴里扫荡了一圈之后，满意地抚摸着刘宇宁的后背。  
“把上衣脱了。”  
刘宇宁终于忍不住疑问道：“你这是要干什么？”  
曾舜晞现在心情不错，也就直接了当地告诉他：“我要惩罚你。”  
“惩罚我？”刘宇宁想不通自己刚琢磨了老半天才下定决心，已经表现得很有勇气了，怎么这就要挨罚了。  
“对。”曾舜晞摸到了他的后颈，要害被擒的感觉让刘宇宁情不自禁地抖了一下。温热的皮肤让曾舜晞忍不住把手停在那里，顺着领口伸进去找到他的蝴蝶骨，轻轻在上面又划又捏的。刘宇宁抖得更厉害了，这种把身体交给别人的感觉很奇异。  
“你之前对我说了那么多不好听的话，还拖到这么晚才过来找我，我难道不该罚你吗？把上衣脱了。”曾舜晞慢慢开口，重复了一遍。刘宇宁有些踌躇，他有些隐隐的预感今晚可能又会被男孩折腾的够呛，但他既然决定主动过来找曾舜晞，那么他也是准备接受这些的。他不想让男孩露出失望的表情。  
刘宇宁脱掉上衣，露出白白一片的后背。他的身材除了瘦，其他实在算不上很好，此刻暴露在曾舜晞的面前，就很是难为情。他感觉得到曾舜晞在注视着自己，又因为自己看不到他的表情而感到紧张。  
有什么纤细冰凉的触感在背上游走，让他不由自主地绷紧了身体。曾舜晞在身后慢悠悠道：“放松些，我不会弄伤你的。如果我弄得你受不了了，你要知道叫我。”  
刘宇宁的声音有些发颤：“怎么叫你？”  
“大白是怎么叫我的？”  
刘宇宁吞了吞口水，艰涩地说：“小……小石头。”  
“对了。”随着曾舜晞话音刚落，一阵破空的风声在刘宇宁背后响起。几乎是同时的，刘宇宁后背瞬间蔓延开一道火辣的疼痛。太痛了，他几乎立刻疼出了眼泪。  
曾舜晞见他只是闷哼，又扬起手里的数据线连抽了他三四下。白花花的后背上立刻绽开了一条又一条红肿的痕迹，很快那上面的皮肤就微微凸了起来，交错着横在刘宇宁的背上，看上去相当惨。在最后一下的时候刘宇宁已经忍不住叫出声，手指死死扣着沙发靠背，整个人都被汗浸湿。可他知道自己硬了，好在是背对着曾舜晞，还没有那么的丢脸。  
曾舜晞丢下数据线，靠近观察了一下自己的作品。刘宇宁喘得很厉害，起起伏伏的背上，白的皮肤、红的肿痕，在汗水的笼罩下有一层晶莹的柔光。他抬手先是轻轻碰了碰那些痕迹，然后朝着那块皮肤狠狠压了下去。  
刘宇宁惨叫一声，身体忍不住弹了起来，开始抽泣。曾舜晞又换了一边重重按下去，冷冷道：“还不叫我？”  
刘宇宁花了些时间止住眼泪，才扭过头来，眼镜上面都被搞花了。他哽咽道：“小，小石头。我太疼了，受不了了。”  
曾舜晞点点头，放开了他，抽出纸巾帮他擦拭脸上的汗水和泪水。刘宇宁还有些躲闪地想要遮一遮下半身，曾舜晞见状笑道：“你以为我不知道你会硬吗？”  
他歪着脑袋看了刘宇宁一会儿，说道：“你把衣服都脱了吧，反正今晚你走不掉的。”  
刘宇宁好不容易才从皮肉之痛中缓过来了一些，听到这句话，眼圈立刻就红了。曾舜晞也不急，耐心地站在一边等他。最终刘宇宁慢慢站起来，脱掉了自己的外裤。  
“内裤也一起脱了。”  
刘宇宁这会儿的脸已经红得像只煮熟的虾子。他磨磨蹭蹭地摸到内裤边，咬着牙将它从身上剥下来，正面的一块已经有些湿了。腿间的那根棒子弹了一弹，然后颤颤巍巍地站直了。  
曾舜晞从头到脚细细审视了刘宇宁。实在是太瘦了，基本没什么可看的风景。他摸着下巴说：“你也太瘦了，都没有什么胸。先去洗手间等我。”  
刘宇宁尴尬地低下头。下面那根东西随着他的动作，每走一步都会在他眼皮子底下晃动，让他格外臊得慌。曾舜晞打开地上的行李箱，将今天买的东西拎在手上，紧跟在他后面进了洗手间。  
洗手间的灯亮得晃眼。曾舜晞将那堆东西摊开在洗手台上，从中拿起一瓶液体递给刘宇宁：“冲洗一下你的屁股，我要帮你灌肠。”  
刘宇宁仿佛被雷劈了：“你说要帮我……帮我……什么？”  
“灌肠。”曾舜晞理直气壮地说，“不弄干净怎么做爱呢。”  
他堂而皇之地在两人面前说出“做爱”两个字，让刘宇宁的脑子都凝固了。他脸上白一阵红一阵，末了将瓶子塞回给曾舜晞：“我……我不行，你打我，玩儿我，玩什么别的都可以，这个，我真的不行……”  
曾舜晞看看瓶子又看看他，面上一时没有什么明显的表情。刘宇宁忐忑地看着脚尖，末了只听见曾舜晞轻轻地叹了口气：“不行是吧，那好吧。”  
他把东西放回洗手台，转身向外走：“衣服穿上，你回去吧。”  
刘宇宁猛地抬头，曾舜晞已经走出两步了。刘宇宁死死咬住嘴唇，咬得唇间发白，可曾舜晞并不回头。他在原地低头沉默了片刻，像是孤注一掷一般，上前几步紧紧抓住了曾舜晞的胳膊。

灌肠的过程竟然比刘宇宁想的还要痛苦、羞耻……和快乐。曾舜晞拒绝了他关门及留下他单独的请求，抱着手站在门内等刘宇宁排出第二瓶灌肠液。他的眼睛也不肯离开刘宇宁，嘴上还要说着话：“看来你饮食挺清淡，灌两次就差不多了。”  
刘宇宁的腹部已经明显鼓了起来，咬牙强行撑着马桶的边缘，双腿直打颤，腿间那根却硬得发疼一柱擎天，顶端不停地往外流淫水。曾舜晞走上前，先轻轻摸了摸刘宇宁的肚皮，笑道：“这样子好像怀孕了哦。”  
刘宇宁羞耻得浑身哆嗦。曾舜晞的手随即故意使了点力气按压，刘宇宁发出一声哀叫，勃起的物件却更兴奋了，吐了很多东西出来。  
“好了。”曾舜晞收回手，命令道，“放出来吧。”  
刘宇宁勉强转身对上坐便器，水流狂射而出，流出的水已经相当干净。排净后刘宇宁脱力地靠在水箱上不住喘气，曾舜晞便从一旁扯了莲蓬头过来，细细帮他清洗了身体。  
“下一次我就不管你了，你要记得自己弄干净了再来见我。知道吗？”  
刘宇宁乏力地点点头，曾舜晞将浴巾扔在他身上：“擦擦干净，到卧室来吧。”  
曾舜晞房间里有种他身上的淡淡气味，刘宇宁走进来的时候，曾舜晞已经脱掉了上衣。那是不同于他白瘦身体的健康、紧实，肌肉形状分明又漂亮，让他有些自惭形秽。曾舜晞朝床上一摆头，刘宇宁会意，掀开被子的一角忐忑地躺了进去。  
身边床榻一陷，曾舜晞也躺了进来，年轻男孩炙热的体温让他有些紧张。曾舜晞用膝盖分开刘宇宁的双腿，贴在他身上吻他，下身那根同样气势汹汹地勃起了。互相的抚摸和拥抱间，曾舜晞引导着他的手摸到了下面的阴茎。  
刘宇宁的脸上发烫，他没想到两个人会这么快进入到本垒打的环节。他摸了摸曾舜晞的那根，坚硬、分量可观，跟他本人一样生机勃勃。男孩气息灼热地吻他的脸，低声道：“怎么样？”  
“挺，挺好的。”刘宇宁放在那上面的手有些颤抖。  
曾舜晞掀开被子，靠近刘宇宁的枕头：“好，那就尝尝。”  
刘宇宁心跳加速，学着那天的样子张嘴含进了他的东西。时隔许久，他有点忘了那些技巧，但胜在他足够卖力，也将曾舜晞伺候得不错。曾舜晞在他的嘴里玩了半晌，并不打算就在这儿结束了，挺身抽出，让刘宇宁喘了会儿气。  
“这个，”刘宇宁平复了下呼吸，道，“这个真的能放进来吗？”  
曾舜晞笑了笑，起身去床头一边摸索一边答道：“放心，你可以的。”  
刘宇宁听到了撕开塑料包装的声音，喉间不由得紧了紧。曾舜晞的手摸到了他的屁股，手上冰冰凉凉又有些黏，手指直接向着刚刚被折磨了一番的入口去了。这里的部位已经松软很多，毫不费力地接纳了一根手指。那异物感感又痛又痒，却并不是难以忍受，刘宇宁强迫自己放松身体，没多一会儿就可以自如地吞吐着曾舜晞的三根手指了。  
曾舜晞收回手，将刘宇宁的两条长腿抬起，像第一次那样折叠着压在他的胸前，后面一览无余。这么高的男人安分地躺在床上，忐忑不安地等待他的进入，让曾舜晞心里莫名的爽。他提提腰身，对准入口猛地捅了进去。  
比起磨磨蹭蹭地开拓，这样一发到底的刺激强了不少。刘宇宁几乎是立刻弓起了身子叫了出来，绞紧了后面。曾舜晞让他适应了，才开始慢慢的前后挺动起来。  
他掐着刘宇宁的大腿根，将两条腿向旁边掰开，这样刘宇宁兴奋的鸡巴和不断吃进他东西的后穴都可以看得很清楚。他并不急于享乐，只是慢吞吞地磨着刘宇宁。在床上这样赤裸裸地被人看光对刘宇宁来说还是第一次，他忍不住抬手挡住了脸。  
“把手拿开，不许挡着脸。”曾舜晞立刻说。  
刘宇宁咬了咬嘴唇，听话地将手放下来，扭脸贴着枕头不住的喘气。曾舜晞见他顺从，加快了一点速度，撞得刘宇宁的耻骨啪啪作响，整个人往床头滑了过去，背后被床单磨蹭得火辣一片。这个姿势去找对方那一点的话并不算容易，曾舜晞撞击了片刻，抽身离去，在他的屁股上摸了一把，满手的水渍。  
他把这些水渍统统抹在了刘宇宁的小腹上，起身拍拍他的脸：“翻过来。”  
刘宇宁努力撑起身体，背对了曾舜晞。曾舜晞拽过一个枕头垫在他肚子下面，将屁股垫高，随后掰开了那两片浑圆的肉，正好可以看到已经变得红肿的入口一张一翕。他怜爱地用拇指揉了揉那里，起身再度长驱直入。  
这个角度进的更深了，而且恰好磨到了要命的那里。刘宇宁几乎是痉挛了一下，撑起身下意识想逃离曾舜晞的掌控。曾舜晞扳住他的肩膀，挺身狠狠捣弄了两下，俯身在刚刚刘宇宁后背抽出来的痕迹上又舔又吮。忽然袭来的疼痛让刘宇宁手脚发软。曾舜晞不知从哪翻出一条领带，三两下绕在了刘宇宁的脖子上，扯着领带的末端强迫刘宇宁仰起头。  
窒息的感觉让刘宇宁阵阵发晕，曾舜晞还在背后不停地捣进他的身体深处，这让他忍不住一阵又一阵绞紧了后面，能吸进去的氧气慢慢变少，他的眼前逐渐炸开一片白光。刘宇宁在保有意识的最后一刻觉得自己快要被曾舜晞干死了。  
颈间突然一松，刘宇宁终于可以大口大口地呼吸进空气。从眩晕的感觉中找回意识之后，他发现自己的胸口和小腹湿湿的，沾上了不少粘稠腥膻的液体。  
“你被我操射了哦。”曾舜晞气息不匀地在他身后说，又是狠狠一击冲撞，“我就说你可以的，而且还很有天分。”  
射精之后的状态让刘宇宁感觉疲惫和酸软，只是安静地撑在床上等待曾舜晞高潮。刚刚刘宇宁被操射的时候异常紧，让曾舜晞也有些把持不住，连续抽插了十几下之后，泄在了刘宇宁屁股里。  
刘宇宁听到他终于完事，便卸了力气趴在床上一动不动。他从未体会过这样激烈和狂乱的性爱，这让他花了很长时间才缓过来，仿佛身体所有的力气都随之抽离。曾舜晞抽出自己的物件，将套子取下，在刘宇宁的脊背上方倒了过来。浓稠浑浊的精液慢慢滴下，落在那些横亘在他皮肤表面的红肿痕迹之上，仿佛连着气味一同渗入了他的身体。  
从此以后，他就属于他了。

tbc（？）

终于操完了，居然爆字数了还，接下来暂时停更，因为要忙活邪黑出本的文去了哈哈哈哈。


End file.
